Beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi
by TheNinthCircleofHell
Summary: Years ago, the youkai known today as Yukari Yakumo discovers a girl lying under the deathly petals of the Saigyou Ayakashi. This girl, however, is not dead. Yukari approaches, marking the beginning of a 1000-year long friendship.
1. Beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi

One day, I decided to write something canon, to prove I could still do it. I just so happened to decide on basing it in the Touhou universe, where the boundary between canon and fanon (see what I did there) is dangerously thin.

Still, I hope I did well on that. The hints of what is known between Yukari and Yuyuko's past have always intrigued me, and I thought trying my hand at filling the gaps (HUE HUE HUE I'll stop now) would be fun.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Saigyou Ayakashi - the great skeleton of a tree crowning the gardens of Hakugyokurou. Yukari idly twirled her parasol, recalling a time during the peak of its beauty.

'Lady Yukari?'

Youmu Konpaku, the half-ghost half-human gardener, approached her. Yukari smiled, beckoning her over.

'What brings you here?' she asked.

'Flower watching,' replied Yukari.

Youmu cocked her head, bemused. 'From beneath a tree that does not blossom?'

'I am making do with memory.'

'Perhaps yours is sharper than mine, Lady Yukari. I would much prefer to watch a tree blossoming now, rather than a tree that used to blossom.'

Yukari chuckled softly. 'The Saigyou Ayakashi was particularly beautiful. But, thankfully, few know the sight of it.'

Youmu looked intrigued, but said nothing more on the topic. She knew Yukari well enough to not expect an explanation.

'Some memories are better left forgotten.'

* * *

There was once a cherry tree known as the most beautiful in the land. It began with a famed poet, who wished to spend his final moments slumbering beneath this tree, in the land now known as Gensokyo. Such was the poet's renown that tales of the tree's beauty were told throughout the land.

Over time, as its legend flourished, so did the tree's beauty. It became so beautiful that those who approached were instilled with a deathly peace. They too, would sleep beneath the cherry blossoms, until the moment they ceased to breathe.

The tree itself had become a youkai - the Saigyou Ayakashi.

Over one thousand years ago, the youkai known today as Yukari Yakumo, on occasion, would discover herself flower watching beneath this tree. The treacherous beauty of the Saigyou Ayakashi did not frighten Yukari. Although it undoubtedly drew her, she had the sense to not sleep beneath those captivating petals.

Laying beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi was both an enchanting, and wicked, experience. The otherworldly charm of the tree was itself a sharp reminder of its evil nature, and knowing what fueled its beauty, it was a bittersweet experience.

So it was with a little sadness that Yukari, one such spring, sighted a human girl. Perhaps she was lost. Perhaps she had not been warned of the dangers. But she had been captured.

Yukari wondered it were too late for her to act.

As she approached, to her surprise, the girl moved. More than that, she had started talking.

'Do you think, perhaps, we could understand each other?' The girl had a weak, somewhat croaky voice. Those were the words of somebody who did not speak often.

She paused, waiting for a response not forthcoming. Sighing, she closed her eyes. 'If not, will you be making your usual offer, then?'

It appeared as though her mystery girl was trying to communicate with the tree itself. Curious. 'If you haven't yet felt the urge to sleep, I doubt it is from a lack of trying,' replied Yukari.

The girl turned her gaze towards Yukari, cherry blossoms drifting from her hair. 'That's useful to know, miss youkai.'

Yukari's eyes narrowed. That she was a youkai should not be apparent at a glance. Although, perhaps the child had deduced a human would not be speaking with her here. But if that were the case, why was she herself here?

'Where do you come from, young one?' asked Yukari.

The girl motioned down the path towards the human village.

She wasn't a traveller of some kind. If Yukari had any doubt that the girl knew where she was, it was erased at that moment. In that village, the Saigyou Ayakashi's looming presence was something those who lived there would not simply forget.

The girl remained where she was, watching Yukari, not offering any extra information.

Yukari tried digging around. 'Why do you not hear the Saigyou Ayakashi's call?'

'The Saigyou Ayakashi does call to me. That's why I'm here.' She sounded somewhat patronizing, like she was saying something that should have been obvious. Yukari, unused to being talked to in such a manner, was a little thrown off.

'Could you leave?' asked the girl. 'I am not in the mood to deal with busybody youkai.'

'That's unlucky for you, for I am such a youkai that goes where she pleases,' replied Yukari. She lowered herself to the ground, pointedly ignoring the girl's gaze.

Silence descended. Whatever conversation Yukari had interrupted between the girl and the tree did not resume. Yukari shrugged, and reclined against the trunk of the youkai tree, drawing in the beauty she had come to see.

'Are you not afraid?' the girl asked.

'Things that frighten me,' replied Yukari. 'Are few and far between.'

The girl nodded. 'That's a good answer,' she murmured.

Yukari blinked. 'What's good about it?'

The girl murmured something, barely audible, under her breath. 'Fear is a poison.'

* * *

The cherry blossom girl had intrigued Yukari. Her lack of concern, towards Yukari or the Saigyou Ayakashi, was a curiosity. So Yukari kept watch over the Saigyou Ayakashi, waiting for the girl would return. But she did not, and before long, spring had ended and Yukari put the girl out of her mind.

The following spring, Yukari found herself again before the Saigyou Ayakashi, drawn by its mysterious beauty.

There stood a human, hand placed against the youkai tree, deep in thought.

It was that cherry blossom girl.

She was a little taller than Yukari remembered, but nobody else played around with the Saigyou Ayakashi the way she did.

'Hello again, human. Come again to talk to trees?'

The girl furrowed her brow, pointedly ignoring the catcalls of her unwanted guest.

Yukari cocked her head. 'Why do you return to this accursed place?'

Nothing. Yukari mused. She wanted to get a rise out of the girl, see if she could get her to drop a hint. She decided to strike a new angle. 'Unless that is your goal, there are only evil things this youkai could teach you, girl.'

The girl turned to face Yukari. 'Why are you convinced the Saigyou Ayakashi is evil?'

Yukari smiled, analysing the girl. It appeared her interest was directed at the Saigyou Ayakashi. Not its victims, perhaps not even its power, but the Saigyou Ayakashi as an entity. What kind of interesting person had she met?

'Do I need to spell it out for you?' replied Yukari. 'It kills because it exists. It is an unnatural thing, possessing no reason to do what it does. Its existence itself is evil and pointless.'

'What a terrible thing to say.'

'I doubt it cares whether it is evil or not.'

'Even so, perhaps I do.' Yukari raised an eyebrow. 'I'm no youkai,' the girl continued. 'Such concepts as good and evil are important to me.'

'I have never heard anybody defend the Saigyou Ayakashi before.'

The girl sat down, as if their conversation were tiring her out. 'If what you say is true, then perhaps I am an evil and pointless person.'

Yukari mused. Was this girl's power linked to the Saigyou Ayakashi in some way?

The girl sighed, closing her eyes. Yukari sat down beside her.

To be certain, Yukari gave the girl a good poke.

'Just checking you were still alive,' she said, in response the glowering.

'Thanks for your concern,' she muttered.

* * *

Between the draw of the Saigyou Ayakashi and the puzzle of the girl, Yukari had started visiting the youkai tree more and more. And, perhaps it was her imagination, but so did the girl. Yukari often tried conversing, but such attempts were often dismissed by the girl. Still, that was part of the draw for Yukari. Nobody treated her in such a way. It only made the girl more of a curiosity.

Sometimes, nothing at all was said, and the two simply watched the cherry blossoms together. It was in this way, beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi, they let the seasons of spring pass them by.

Until one day, when the girl approached with eyes red, as if she had been crying.

'Good day to you,' greeted Yukari. This time, she had used her gaps, with the intention of blindsiding the girl.

As Yukari emerged out of thin air, the girl visibly jumped.

She glared at the playful youkai. 'Are you hunting me?'

'You are not my prey.'

'Then why are you stalking me?'

'You should know by now this is where I do my flower watching,' replied Yukari, waving her off. 'You never told me what interests you so about the Saigyou Ayakashi.'

'Because it's none of your concern!'

It seemed as if she had caught the girl at a bad moment. Yukari did not take that as a cue to back off. Rather, it was an opportunity to press further.

'Why are you, a human, not falling prey to the Saigyou Ayakashi? Tell me, girl. What's different about you?' That the girl had some supernatural attribute wasn't in question. But as to what it was, Yukari could only guess.

'What freakish power are you hiding from me?' she demanded, taking hold of the girl's arm.

The cherry girl froze, and her eyes snapped up. A deathly chill ran down Yukari's body as she caught that gaze. Those eyes were deep, deep like wells. Her smile dropped as something inside her realised she could fall in.

Yukari retreated into the security of her gaps. She was not one to ignore her instincts.

The girl standing beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi, now alone, slumped to the ground. Yukari gazed upon her afar.

Yukari pondered if she had crossed a line. The girl had hinted earlier that, like the Saigyou Ayakashi, she was a force of death herself. Yukari wondered what the extent of that power was.

She had certainly felt something back then. If the girl willed it, how easy would it be for her to end her life?

Yukari mused. Was this girl too dangerous to leave alone? Yukari didn't like the idea of having to watch her back. If it came down to it, she could probably dispose of her.

But there were still too many unknowns. She had to investigate further, know what kind of animal she was dealing with.

It was time to follow her home.

* * *

Although the girl did not stop going to the Saigyou Ayakashi, Yukari did, at least in person.

From her observations, Yukari uncovered no new insight into the girl's ability, but nevertheless discovered what she needed to.

Fear is a poison.

Down in the village, no one spoke to her. Nobody even looked at her. Though they often spoke of her when they believed she couldn't hear. Nothing ever pleasant.

'The Saigyouji demon approaches.'

'Why won't it leave us alone?'

Despite being surrounded by her own kind, the girl was the most utterly alone creature Yukari had ever seen. Nights alone she spend huddled within an empty mansion. No parents, no relatives, no guardians. It was a ghost house.

From the markets, she wordlessly bought the bare essentials for living. Shopkeepers were so skittish they would not make physical contact to accept her money, and she would have to place it on the counter before them.

On her way home, as Yukari watched on, a child tossed a stone at her. It struck her in the back of the head, and she fell to the ground. The villagers watched on as she stumbled to her feet and picked up her things. Nobody helped, nobody said a word.

Fear is a poison.

Was it her imagination? The girl turned in her direction, and Yukari caught sight of those eyes devoid of life.

* * *

'You returned.'

Yukari nodded. She realised the girl was not as dangerous as she had initially believed. Her power was irrelevant if the girl herself had a gentle heart.

Refusing to raise her hand against those humans who treated her as they did, Yukari was confident in that assertion.

'I thought you may have left for good, that time,' said the girl.

Yukari shrugged, nonchalant. 'You don't really want to hurt me, do you?'

'No, I don't.'

'I shouldn't worry then.'

The girl paused.

'Can I ask you something, miss youkai?'

'Do not feel reserved.'

'Are you not afraid? Knowing that I may will your spirit free of your body?

Yukari shook her head.

'In the world of youkai,' she replied. 'A countless myriad of powers are wielded. Much is of little consequence... and much is not. Living as we do, one grows accustomed to dangerous power wielded by familiar faces. So, if you could kill me in the manner you claim, whether I would fear you depends on if you have reason to.'

The girl considered her answer.

'Living as a youkai does not sound bad at all,' she said.

'Not many humans share that view.'

'They don't think of me as human anyway.'

The girl did not say anything further, but it was not the dismissive silence Yukari had become so accustomed to.

'Yuyuko,' she whispered.

'Excuse me?'

'Please, call me Yuyuko.'

Yukari nodded. 'Yuyuko.'

'It's a name I haven't heard in such a long time, I thought I may one day forget.'

* * *

Yuyuko was heading back to the markets. She had run short of supplies, and was forced again to restock.

'The demon has shown its face again,' a shopkeeper muttered to his customer. Yuyuko lowered her head, as if wishing she could hide in plain sight. It was then that Yukari politely pushed the offending man over, sending his forehead on a collision path with the counter of his stall.

Yuyuko had glanced over upon hearing the man's cries of pain. Seeing what had happened, and perhaps a hand retreating into a gap, she couldn't help but smiling into her kimono.

Yukari surprised herself. Not simply that she did what she did, but that she enjoyed it. Using her power so pettily was actually quite fun.

* * *

'I never did ask the details of your power,' asked Yuyuko.

Yukari smiled. 'It's a little difficult to explain, but I deal in boundaries.'

'Boundaries?' Yuyuko raised an eyebrow. 'That's a pretty broad description, miss youkai. Care to elaborate?'

'It's just as broad as you aren't expecting it to be. I really am able to twist all boundaries. The boundary between light and dark. The boundary between reality and fantasy. The boundary between life and death.'

'It appears I have run into quite the troublesome youkai.'

'The boundary between here and there,' Yukari said into Yuyuko's ear. Yuyuko jumped, for Yukari had not moved an inch from where she was.

'You did say you were a youkai that goes where you please.'

Yukari was surprised that Yuyuko remembered their conversation from back then. Her memory was something she knew wildly surpassed a human's. That Yuyuko recalled an insignificant remark from years ago was a bit revealing. It was most likely their meeting, a simple exchange of words, was something she clung to.

'Once I've got my eye on my prey,' replied Yukari. 'There's no escape.'

'Oh. Looks as if I were being hunted after all,' Yuyuko giggled.

* * *

'Yuyuko!' Yukari waved her over.

For a while now, a variety of things were vanishing from all over the village of humans. It was a real mystery. Yukari wondered who the culprit could be.

She shrugged, pouring a cup of honestly acquired sake for herself and her friend.

'It's that...' Yuyuko's words were barely audible. Yukari wondered if something had happened.

'What is it, Yuyuko?'

'The Saigyou Ayakashi had always drawn me. We both deal in death. Perhaps it had found a meaning in its existence. A meaning that I lack.'

Yukari sipped her sake, listening without comment.

'I killed my family,' said Yuyuko, suddenly. 'Aside from my father, the poet who died under this very tree.

'At first I could only see the dead. Then I could talk to them, play with them. I grew more attuned every passing day. I was young when I understood how to induce death. So I did not understand the consequences. I didn't think of it as a bad thing. I could still see and play with those I killed, so it was like nothing had changed. They left the material world so easily, they did not complain. They did not even realise they were dead.' Her hands had begun shaking, so she placed her cup down.

'But when the living discovered what I had done...'

Yukari flew forward, taking Yuyuko up in her arms. She winced, and Yukari froze.

'What's wrong, Yuyuko?'

'Don't worry about it.' Yuyuko shook her head, but did not resist as Yukari lowered her kimono. She seethed. Angry, purple blotches stretched all the way down Yuyuko's back.

'Those spiteful… I ought to teach them a lesson in humility.' Yuyuko took hold of Yukari's hands. 'Please, don't hurt them. You know I can defend myself.'

'Which you clearly haven't done. You let them punish you.'

'Please, miss youkai.'

'But why now? Why are they hurting you, after years of avoiding you?' It didn't make sense.

Yuyuko smiled sadly. 'Fear causes people to act in irrational ways. Who can say?'

Yukari wasn't sure if that was the whole truth. What changed, to have influenced their actions?

'I deserve it,' whispered Yuyuko. 'For being an evil and pointless person.'

It was obvious. She was the cause. The pranks she had been playing on the villagers were harmless fun to them. But in their eyes, as an unknown force that followed the girl around... of course it would seem a lot more sinister.

'You deserve nothing of the sort,' said Yukari. 'Promise me that next time you will protect yourself. Or I'm afraid I won't be able to leave you alone.'

'I... promise. Sorry for causing you worry.'

'I'm here for you now. Don't forget that.'

* * *

As a youkai, Yukari had found herself sleeping more and more as the years passed her by. But recently, her sleep had been tormented by nightmares. She couldn't take her mind off those bruises running down Yuyuko's back. Dreams of humans kicking her while she lay in the dirt, refusing to defend herself and blaming herself.

She sighed, giving up on her rest. She needed fresh air.

Yukari left her dimension of gaps, and took in a deep breath of the smoky breeze.

What…?

Searching for the cause, her eyes rested on the thick clouds of smoke bellowing from Yuyuko's village. Yukari's heart jumped in her chest. Those humans - what have they done now?

Yukari leapt through a gap towards Yuyuko's house and hurried out, dirtying her dress. At the moment, she hadn't a care for elegance. Yuyuko, where was she?

The Saigyouji mansion was ablaze. Fiery ashes scattered in the wind, and the air was thick with smoke.

'Yuyuko!'

Her calls were drowned out by the roar of the inferno.

Yukari ran into the burning mansion, eyes scanning the area for clues. Scattered across the grounds were the bodies of villagers. In their hands they had tools, small knives, torches, anything they could get their hands on to use as weapons.

It looked as if, this time, they had pushed her over the edge. Yukari actually felt a little relief at that. Part of her had wondered if Yuyuko would have let them kill her. She sighted a group of villagers searching for survivors. She stopped.

Yukari had no time for games. She tore a gap in space and snatched a woman from where she stood.

She screamed. 'Wh-who are you?'

'A very dangerous youkai,' replied Yukari shortly, locking eyes with the lady. 'Tell me, where did the Saigyouji girl go?'

'So she was consorting with youkai as well.'

Yukari pulled the human close. Laced with every shred of malice in her body, she whispered, 'Answer, or be cast within everlasting nightmare.'

Primal fear answered Yukari's fury, and the woman screamed, 'That cherry tree! She ran off to the Saigyou Ayakashi again!'

Yukari dumped the woman where she was, and tore a gap leading towards the youkai tree.

Why did Yuyuko head over to the Saigyou Ayakashi? Unless, was she looking for her?

Yuyuko's life in the village now was undoubtedly over. She must be waiting there for Yukari to come spirit her away.

Yukari stepped forth from her gap.

'No...'

She lay beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi, as she had always done. The tree glimmered, more beautiful than Yukari had ever seen it. It was as if it were relishing the moment.

'Yuyuko…'

A blade held loosely in her hand, and her throat sliced open.

Yukari fell to her knees. She scooped the girl up in her arms, and wept.

_Thank you for staying by my side, over all these springs._

It was fitting, in a twisted sense. The girl who induced death had taken her own life.

'You deserved none of this,' cried Yukari. Even if Yukari had the power to revive the girl, she would not have done so. She would not have the will to force Yuyuko to bear the guilt that slew her. But still she called upon the border of life.

'No Yama,' she declared, 'shall judge you for this life you have lived.'

The wind picked up. Yukari clapped her hands together.

'You have suffered enough.'

Cherry blossoms circled the two. The air vibrated with energy. Yukari's next words, laced with power, shred reality.

'Never again shall this world slight you.'

The Saigyou Ayakashi's petals scattered, leaving nothing but bare branches behind.

* * *

Many years passed. Yukari, in her sadness, had not gone to greet Yuyuko since that day. But there was an event she'd be damned if she missed.

Hakugyokurou. The great mansion overseeing the Netherworld. Departed souls from all over had gathered to witness the appointment of the ghost princess, Yuyuko Saigyouji. It was said Yuyuko's benevolent nature and her power over the deceased had impressed the Yama greatly, and so she had been appointed as the mistress of Hakugyokurou.

Yukari watched on as Yuyuko made her introductions. She watched her chatting happily away at the Konpaku clan's head, who represented the half-phantom half-human guardians of the mansion. At his waist was sheathed Hakurouken, the heirloom blade said capable of slicing through a person's confusion. He looked as if he needed it, for it was apparent his lively new mistress was nothing like what he had been expecting.

Yuyuko truly looked at home, here in the Netherworld. While her power had been a burden for her in life, in death it was a boon. Knowing she was happy was enough for Yukari.

'What's the rush?' As she was leaving, a hand fell on her shoulder. Yukari turned find the ghost princess greeting her.

She scrutinised Yukari's face. 'Do I know you?' she asked.

Yukari froze. 'No,' she replied. 'I don't believe we've met before.'

Some memories are better left forgotten.

'I am a simple traveller, who wished to pay her respects.'

Yuyuko smiled. 'You should stay a while. Hakugyokurou has a most beautiful garden of cherry blossoms.'

A pause. 'After the ceremony is over, would you like to watch them together, visitor?'

Yukari could feel a tear welling behind her eye. She turned, so Yuyuko would not see.

'Yes. Perhaps I will stay a while.'

And so, as they had always done together, Yukari and Yuyuko to this day continued to watch the cherry blossoms fall.


	2. A short epilogue

This is a segment that does not fit into the tempo of the main story, thus is not strictly part of it. Still, I don't want to let it go, so I'm adding it as a separate chapter as a short epilogue.

* * *

'I tried to break the seal on the Saigyou Ayakashi.' Yuyuko was whimsical, but even Yukari had not expected her to derail a conversation about dango with such a serious topic.

'Why would you try to do something like that?' Yukari hid her face behind her folding fan. Over the thousand years they had known each other, Yuyuko had learnt to read her face dangerously well.

'Well, in the libraries of Hakugyokurou, I found a strange record...'

_The girl who bears witness to death, at the time of the Saigyou Ayakashi's full bloom, shall be bound by mortality. So that her soul may rest in peace within the Hakugyokurou, I will seal the cherry blossoms, and make it the barrier. My wish... is that she will never again reincarnate, and never again suffer pain..._

'That Hakurei girl was a real nuisance. But it was a futile venture anyway.'

'After all, revival is not your forte,' replied Yukari.

'I'm thinking that may have been a good thing.'

'Why is that?'

'Since that incident, I've started to think that perhaps the body beneath the Saigyou Ayakashi may be my own.'

Yuyuko glanced a look at her lifelong friend.

'What do you think, Yukari?'


End file.
